disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hook in Harmony
'Hook in Harmony '''is the 24th episode of Season 32. Summary It’s the National Music Festival in Disney Junior Town today and the Octonaut Stars are tuning up their music into a new level; however, Captain Hook hates the music festival and it planning to ruin it this year. Plot The episode begins with Luna (in her music outfit) walking to Starlight Beach, and her moths followed, just as they arrive to see their friends on board the Mighty Colossus and they go on board to join them. Kwazii sees her and her moths and says that they're just in time. He was putting up the last ten speakers as Connor, and Amaya walked up to her and Amaya asks if she'd gotten the sticky splat from Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos last night. Nodding, Luna opens her bag and pulls out the container of sticky splat, saying that it took a lot of convincing to get Night Ninja to give her the splat, but it was worth it, then she asks why they needed the sticky splat anyways as Ruby tells her that she'll know later while putting the sticky splat balls under her shoes, then Izzy asks Luna how she was able to convince Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to give her the sticky splat last night anyway. With a smirk, Luna just tells them "Let's just say that it was tricky" and tells them to not waste it. Captain Jake sails the Mighty Colossus to Pirate Rock, where the Octonaut Stars will be practicing their music without disturbing anyone. While they were on their way to their location, Luna asks if the Octonaut Stars' music might sound good as Sheriff Callie says that the Octonaut Stars' music is the best in town, but not only that, it's also the loudest. So loud it could blow the windows off your house or even make a whole building fall apart. Luna was skeptical at that and says that she'll believe when she sees, and hears, it as Amaya chuckles and says, "Okay. You'll see it." Skully sees Pirate Rock dead ahead and the Mighty Colossus stops here. While Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso, Tweak, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were setting things up for the Octonaut Stars' concert, Ruby, Jade, and Sofia were chatting excitedly about the National Music Festival today and that they couldn't wait to hear some cool music and see their favorite bands perform. Luna looked around and asks where Greg is as Connor says that he's down in the cabin, and adds that he's looking for something that will "liven up the band." Luna takes off the sticky splat balls off her soles of her shoes and goes down to the cabin to find him while her moths stayed to help. After seeing him pull something out from under the bed, she tells him that the others are waiting for him. Greg explains that he's having trouble pulling out a banner and asks Luna if she can help him. Luna gladly accepts and she and Greg pulled the banner out until it was finally loose and they tumbled onto the floor. The two laughed together and went up with the banner as Luna asks what Greg needs it for. Smiling, Greg says that he was thinking about painting a banner just to liven things up, and was wonder that since Luna is a great painter, she can help him and their friends make the banner look nice for the festival. Smiling back, Luna says that she'd loved too, just when they came back up to see that Kwazii and Captain Barnacles have put up the last speaker, and Luna puts the sticky splat balls back under her shoes, then gives two more to Greg, who puts them under his shoes as well. As the kids were ready to watch the Octonaut Stars practice their music, Kwazii tells his band to give them a show whenever they're ready, as Luna saw that the others were putting earplugs into their ears and placed earmuffs over their ears, much to her confusion. Then Peck appears to give Luna her earplugs and earmuffs and Toby appears to give her moths a box of mini-sized earplugs and earmuffs, and Peck tells them that their going to need them. After they had put the earplugs in and placed their earmuffs over their ears, Kwazii sherds his guitar which makes a very loud sound that’s loud enough to make fish under the sea going flying, a monkey to hold onto a palm tree really tight to keep himself from being blown off, and at the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was enjoying a nice cup of tea when suddenly, a loud blast of sound broke his tea set and it sent him and his crew flying off their feet and crashing into the barrels. Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and her moths were shocked by how loud it was, as Kwazii asks Luna if that was loud enough for her, and she replied that she's convinced. Her moths also agree on that. Just then, the Jolly Roger appeared and an angry Captain Hook shouts through his megaphone hook to proclaim to Kwazii and his band to keep it down and that he is trying to enjoy his morning tea. Kwazii, however, refuses, and reminds Captain Hook that it's the National Music Festival today and that he and his friends are allowed to play whatever they want. Captain Hook threatens to tell the police about the loud noise and convince them to shut down his concert if he doesn’t turn down the volume. Angered, Kwazii continually refuses to change anything until Captain Jake reminds him about the time the Octo-Speaker almost made everything fall apart and so, Kwazii decides that maybe they should turn the volume down a bit, much to his dismay as he slightly glares at Captain Hook. While Sofia, Jade, Ruby, Clover, Greg, Luna, and her moths were painting the banner, Kwazii, Captain Jake and their bands were tuning up their instruments and Sheriff Callie was practicing her strumming on her guitar, Sweet Strings. However, the sound of the guitar annoyed Captain Hook who was still having his morning tea. So to get rid of that racket, he decides to play something that will “get the party going” as he pulls out a record and inserts it on the gramophone. On the stage, Kwazii was still strumming on his magic electric guitar when suddenly, a loud and weird howling noise erupted and Kwazii asks any of his friends if someone is hurt as all of them had their hands over their ears to block the noise. Captain Jake shouts over the noise that he and the others aren't the ones making the sound, so Kwazii decides to find out who or what was making it as he pulled out his spyglass and used his super sight on it, just to see from a far distance that the noise was coming from the Jolly Roger and it seemed like Captain Hook and his crew were playing that ruckus from the gramophone. Annoyed, Kwazii decides that "two can play at that game" while jumping off the stage to go and grab something from the Mighty Colossus. Minutes later, he comes back at super speed with the Octonaut Stars music CD in his paw, while his friends were putting their earplugs and earmuffs back in and on, then he levitates the speakers to make them move to the left to face the Jolly Roger and as Captain Barnacles and Peso plug in a radio and attaches a cord to the Octo-Speaker, Kwazii inserts the CD, closes the lid, turns the radio on and plays "Rocking With the Din!" all the way up to one hundred percent. As the radio was on, a loud and strong sound wave blasts out of the speakers and the sound waves went straight to the Jolly Roger, and they were so loud that Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones all had to place their hands over their earmuffs to block the noise, but it was so loud that it even wrecked the gramophone and broke it's record before Captain Hook had the chance to save it. After turning off the radio, Kwazii shouts to Hook that he'll have to do better than that to ruin their concert as Captain Hook growls and smiles wickedly that he has already come up with another plan to get rid of the noisy Octonaut Stars. While Kwazii was strumming on his guitar again, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were singing “Never Say Never To A Neverland Pirate” and Sofia, Ruby, Jade, and Clover were helping Greg, Luna, and her moths paint in the letter in different colors so they can look like the colors of the Octonauts: blue, orange, white, black, and light spring green. Meanwhile, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were in the bushes and Mr. Smee gives Captain Hook the vine just when Captain Hook heard Sharky and Bones playing their instruments and commands them to stop as they did and Sharky and Bones stop and apologize as they said that they’re just bopping to the beat. As Captain Hook grabbed onto the vine, he swings to the microphone and knocks it off the stage like last time, shocking everyone. When Kwazii, Luna, Captain Jake, and Connor went down to get it back, only to see that it landed on the shell of a Neverland Stink Bug. And it’s smell was so stinky and strong, that they couldn’t get near it to get the microphone off of it. Luckily, Kwazii uses his stretchy power to grab the microphone off it’s shell, and after retrieving it, they went back to practicing their songs. After Captain Jake and his crew were done practicing their song, the Octonaut Stars were practicing their new song, Harmony on the High Seas, bot not realizing that Captain Hook has planned another sneaky plot to ruin their concert as he tips a barrel of coconuts onto the floor and the coconuts rolled out, and they knocked Peso's drums off the stage! Luckily, Kwazii levitated them to stop them from rolling and Izzy uses her pixie dust to bring them back to Peso. Peso thanks his friends and he resumes drumming along to the song. Then, Kwazii ends the song with a shred of his guitar that made a loud soundwave and it sent Captain Hook and his crew flying back to the Jolly Roger and crashing into the deck, leaving a big hole on it. Captain Hook growls in annoyance after they were back on their ship and hearing more of the Octonaut Stars’ new song. After an hour of planning, Captain Hook decides that if he can't ruin the Octonaut Stars' concert, then he can at least ruin the banner that their friends were painting. Pulling out his coconut shooting hook, Captain Hook inserts a paint-filled water balloon into it, sets his eye at the banner, and then, he fires the paint balloon at the banner, only the balloon was blocked by Ruby, who got his and the back of her dress got covered in green paint as she turned to look up to see Captain Hook is trying to ruin the banner also. Annoyed, Luna demands him to stop trying to sabotage the concert and trying to ruin the banner. Then she tells him that if he’s going to keep sabotaging, he’ll just have to go and sabotage someone else’s concert, not realizing that she just gave Captain Hook another idea: if he can’t ruin the Octonaut Stars’ concert, then he’ll just have to ruin the other concerts of the music festival. Later that evening, the Octonaut Stars were tuning up their instruments before they could get started on rocking their music out. After strumming his guitar strings three times, Kwazii declares that he and the Octonaut Stars are finally ready to rock and roll! But just when they were about to start up their music, Kwazii heard the sound of a cannon firing as he uses his super sight to see that sailing on the town’s canals was Captain Hook, ordering his crew to launch more cannonballs at the music concerts of the festival, although they didn’t wanna do it, but they had to follow Hook’s orders as they solemnly loaded another cannonball into the cannon, lit up the fuse, covered their ears, and fired at the next concert! It looked like Captain Hook is trying to ruin the music festival, and the Disney Junior Club knew that they have to stop him before everything is wrecked! Meanwhile, Captain Hook orders Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones to fire more cannonballs at the Grass Slippers’ concert as they did what he said, but before Sharky could light up the fuse, Kwazii shouts at them to stop ruining the concerts as Sofia calls out to Hook that he can't force everyone to cancel their concerts in the music festival by firing cannonballs. But Hook didn’t listen as he was too annoyed by Kwazii and Sofia confronting him, so to shut them up, Hook ordred his men to shoot the cannonballs at them, but Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were unsure of that as Mr. Smee said that that sounds mean and not to mention dangerous, but Captain Hook didn’t care as he snaps that them to just do it. Sighing, Mr. Smee loads another cannonball into the cannon, then Sharky lights up the fuse and the cannon shoots the cannonball at the two friends, but Kwazii quickly protected himself and Sofia in time with his protection power. As Kwazii and Sofia begin to fight off Captain Hook's attacks, the PJ Masks and Captain Jake and his crew riding on Bucky try to tell Captain Hook to stop his attack as Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones turned to listen to them and they agreed that they should stop. Captain Hook fumed and decides to fire at the Disney Junior Club by himself, but before he could fire, Kwazii summons super sticky slime power balls and threw them into the cannons, making them explode and crumble into dust. Seeing his cannons turned to dust, Captain Hook became more furious than before that he goes over to Kwazii to yell at him that first he ruins his tea set, then wreck his gramophone, and now destroy his cannons. Angered and completely annoyed, Kwazii curtly replied to Captain Hook that if he hadn’t tried to sabotage the Octonaut Stars’ concert and even the music festival, his stuff wouldn’t be in pieces. Still glaring down at Kwazii, Hook sarcastically replied, “Oh! So it’s my fault that I’ve almost wrecked your precious music festival?” and he and Kwazii were just about to argue when Captain Jake jumps between the two and says to them that it’s a music festival so there’s no need for bickering, and he has an idea as he gives Captain Hook a microphone. Looking down at the microphone brought Captain Hook back his memories of when he sang with Jake and his crew before he (Captain Jake) became captain, and finally, he and his crew decided to sing in the music festival, much to everyone’s relief and joy. At the concert, Captain Hook and his crew were singing "Never Say Never to a Neverland Pirate" with Captain Jake and his crew like old times, then it was the Octonaut Star turn as they went onstage and started singing Harmony On the High Seas, gaining a lot of applause from their friends and the audience! After the concert, Captain Hook decides that maybe the music festival ain't so bad after all and that he admits that the Octonaut Stars' music ain't so bad themselves either as Kwazii thanks him and Captain Jake asks if they can do this again next year. Unfortunately, Hook denies that suggestion, but with a small smile, he says that he'll think about it before making his leave and also before the gang heads to enjoy the rest of the music festival, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Electric Guitar * Magical Music * Levitation * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Sight * Stretchy Power * Protection Power * Super Sticky Slime Power Villain Motives * Captain Hook: To ruin the Disney Junior Town National Music Festival Songs * Harmony on the High Seas * Never Say Never to a Neverland Pirate Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 32 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jade Category:Episodes focusing on Ruby Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Dennis the Menace & Gnasher Category:Episodes similar to Jake and the Neverland Pirates episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 32 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Tweak Bunny images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 32 episodes Category:Group images Category:Season 32 episodes based on cartoons